


Homecoming

by chainsawdog



Series: Smut Collection [16]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's been <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7139189/chapters/16210769">away on a mission</a> with Quinlan Vos. Padmé and Ahsoka are gone, too, and Anakin is alone. When Obi-Wan returns, Anakin is desperate to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Obi-Wan led Anakin to the bed, kissing his knuckles as he pulled Anakin towards him. One hand caught Anakin’s waist as Obi-Wan pressed his lips to Anakin’s throat, flicking his tongue out before nipping Anakin’s skin. Anakin fumbled with his belt, letting it drop to the floor with a clatter.  
  
“You should be more careful with your lightsaber,” Obi-Wan commented, nibbling Anakin’s jaw.  
  
Anakin smiled, slipping off his boots and kicking them aside. He stepped away from Obi-Wan, who watched him closely. Anakin took his tunic off, aware that Obi-Wan was enjoying himself. Obi-Wan didn’t mind the scars that covered Anakin’s body, and Anakin loved him for that. He moved forward to place his hands on Anakin’s waist and kissed the scar on Anakin’s collarbone. He sucked and nipped, his hands warm and soft against Anakin’s skin. Anakin laughed as Obi-Wan kissed the lower part of his neck, tickling him with his beard.  
  
Obi-Wan turned Anakin around to lay him down gently on the bed. Climbing on top of Anakin, he pulled his own tunic off, revealing his muscular body. Anakin sighed, looking up at Obi-Wan with affection clear on his face. Obi-Wan knelt over him, resting his weight on his calves and Anakin’s hips. He leaned forward, and Anakin trailed his fingers up Obi-Wan’s arms before resting his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders.  
  
Obi-Wan dipped his head to kiss Anakin, tugging on Anakin’s bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away. He brushed his thumb against Anakin’s lips, and Anakin parted them slightly, letting out a gentle breath. He kissed Obi-Wan’s thumb, flicking the tip of his tongue against it. Obi-Wan held Anakin’s jaw as he kissed him again, swiping his tongue along Anakin’s upper lip.  
  
Anakin put his hand on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck and pulled him close so he could kiss his throat. Obi-Wan tilted his head back, closing his eyes and groaning as Anakin sucked on his skin. That would bruise, but Obi-Wan didn’t care. He was overwhelmed; grateful to be home, grateful to be with Anakin again.  
  
In that moment, Obi-Wan realised Anakin was his home, not the Temple.  
  
Obi-Wan moaned as Anakin mouthed at his neck, Anakin’s fingers tracing spirals down his back, his hips bucking upwards in a promise of things to come. Obi-Wan rolled his hips, drawing a groan from Anakin. He leaned back, smiling down at Anakin.  
  
Anakin sat up, pulling Obi-Wan close to him and kissing his shoulder. “ _Force_ ,” he whispered, his breath hot against Obi-Wan’s skin. “I missed you so much.”  
  
Obi-Wan stroked Anakin’s hair, kissing his jaw then tugging on his earlobe with his teeth. “I missed you too, Anakin,” he said quietly.  
  
Anakin pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He took a deep, shaky breath in, his hands clutching Obi-Wan’s waist. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin, stroking his back.  
  
“It’s okay,” he said. “I’m here, Anakin. I’m here.”  
  
Anakin’s shoulders shook as he sobbed, his arms wrapped tightly around Obi-Wan. Warm, wet tears dripped onto Obi-Wan’s skin. There was a lump in his throat as he held Anakin. Maybe it was Anakin’s fears seeping through their Force bond, but Obi-Wan felt worried. He had thought to distract Anakin for a while, but Anakin was too overwhelmed. Anakin rocked back and forth in Obi-Wan’s arms, his hands clutching at Obi-Wan’s back.  
  
Obi-Wan held him and murmured soothing words. He kissed Anakin’s cheek, his neck, his shoulder, all the while telling Anakin that it was okay, that he was there.  
  
“I love you,” said Obi-Wan, and Anakin drew back to look at him.  
  
Anakin sniffed, wiping away a tear with the back of his hand. Anakin kissed Obi-Wan with a devouring hunger, breathing heavily, a low growl in his throat. Obi-Wan gasped, the raw, uninhibited love pulsing from Anakin nearly knocking the breath out of him. Anakin tugged on Obi-Wan’s lip, then nudged his nose beneath Obi-Wan’s jaw. Obi-Wan ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair as Anakin covered his neck and shoulders in kisses. Neither were silent; Obi-Wan moaned and whimpered as Anakin teased him with his mouth. Anakin panted and growled.  
  
“Obi-Wan,” he murmured, his lips at the hollow of Obi-Wan’s throat. “I love you.”  
  
“ _Anakin_ ,” Obi-Wan moaned, shifting his hips to rub himself against Anakin. “I love you too, I do.”  
  
Obi-Wan allowed himself to be swept away by Anakin’s love for him, leaning back to let Anakin nip and nuzzle at his chest and ribs, kissing him and licking him and moaning against his skin. He flicked his tongue against Obi-Wan’s nipple; sucking, kissing, biting; drawing soft groans from Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan knelt so Anakin could pull his pants off, Obi-Wan tugging them over his knees and throwing them behind him. Anakin took his own off, kicking them off the bed and pulling Obi-Wan back into his lap. Anakin rolled his hips, rubbing against Obi-Wan, his hands on Obi-Wan’s waist. His hand on Obi-Wan’s neck, he rested his thumb against Obi-Wan’s pulse. Obi-Wan looked into Anakin’s eyes, and nodded.  
  
“Yes,” he breathed.  
  
Anakin brought his other hand up and pressed his fingers into Obi-Wan’s neck, biting his bottom lip as Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. Slight panic flickered across Obi-Wan’s face. Anakin watched him closely, making sure that Obi-Wan was still okay. There was an implicit trust between the two of them, that Obi-Wan would allow Anakin to unmask his vulnerabilities. Obi-Wan’s face flushed pink, his pupils dilating, and he let out a choked gasp. He tapped Anakin’s hand with two fingers, and Anakin released him, leaning in to kiss the marks he’d left on Obi-Wan’s neck.  
  
As Anakin kissed him, Obi-Wan used the Force to summon a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Anakin grinned against his skin as Obi-Wan handed him the bottle. Leaning back, Anakin stroked himself, his eyes travelling across Obi-Wan’s body. Obi-Wan fingered himself, spreading his asshole while he waited for Anakin.  
  
Anakin held his cock with one hand and Obi-Wan’s hip with the other. Biting his lip, Obi-Wan lowered himself onto Anakin with a soft groan. Anakin closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his lover. His hands pressed against Obi-Wan’s hips, his chest against Obi-Wan’s chest, his mouth on Obi-Wan’s neck.  
  
Anakin rolled his hips, Obi-Wan’s warmth reassuring, his touch firm and steady. Obi-Wan pushed Anakin back by his shoulders, smiling at him as he rocked back and forth. He leaned forward to cover Anakin’s neck and jaw with kisses, his hips bucking, his fingers digging into Anakin’s chest. Anakin trailed his finger along Obi-Wan’s arm, looking up at Obi-Wan with a smile.  
  
“ _Oh_ ,” said Anakin, his head tilting back as Obi-Wan rolled his hips faster, clenching his ass and taking Anakin deeper. “Obi-Wan…”  
  
Anakin bucked upwards, his fingers digging into Obi-Wan’s hips. This was how it was meant to be. He pulled Obi-Wan closer, their Force signatures tangling, Anakin desperate to be one with Obi-Wan. Anakin rolled his hips, angling himself to draw groans from Obi-Wan, moving the way he knew Obi-Wan liked. Was there anything better than bringing pleasure to a loved one?  
  
A moan from Obi-Wan sent shivers down Anakin’s spine. Obi-Wan’s mouth hung open as he rode Anakin, his back arched, his hands pressing against Anakin’s chest. Anakin whimpered beneath Obi-Wan, looking up at the face of the man he loved more than his own life.  
  
When Obi-Wan moaned Anakin’s name it was the best sound Anakin had ever heard. Anakin closed his eyes, sighing. He felt Obi-Wan lean forward again, bouncing his hips, trailing feather-light kisses down Anakin’s throat. His hands gripped Anakin’s shoulders as he pressed himself against Anakin, his lips on Anakin’s neck, kissing Anakin between his neck and shoulder, pressing his forehead against Anakin’s. Obi-Wan panted, his breath hot and wet against Anakin’s lips, whispering Anakin’s name like it was something divine.  
  
“I love you,” Anakin moaned.  
  
“Oh, Anakin,” murmured Obi-Wan, his fingers tangling in Anakin’s hair, his cock pressed hard against Anakin’s stomach, rocking his hips back and forth. He bit down on Anakin’s shoulder and Anakin threw his head back, his arms wrapped around Obi-Wan as he pulled him closer. Anakin bucked his hips, grinning. “ _Anakin!_ ” Obi-Wan cried out.  
  
“Do you love me?” Anakin asked, his hands coming up to cup Obi-Wan’s cheeks. He gazed into Obi-Wan’s eyes. Obi-Wan’s hair was a mess, hanging down over his brow, his cheeks flushed. Anakin could see the freckles on his skin and wanted to kiss all of them. Before Obi-Wan could answer, Anakin sped up, his hands gripping Obi-Wan’s shoulders. Obi-Wan tilted his head back, moaning, and Anakin took the opportunity to bite his exposed throat. He could feel Obi-Wan’s moans against his lips.  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, his voice cracking as he tried to keep himself composed. “Of course… I love you…”  
  
Anakin thrust hard into Obi-Wan, a grin spreading across his face as he made Obi-Wan cry out. Anakin shifted, his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips, sitting up and rocking his hips with renewed vigour. Obi-Wan shuddered in Anakin’s grip, surrendering himself to Anakin. Anakin pounded into him, his lips and teeth on Obi-Wan’s neck, his collarbone, moaning softly against Obi-Wan’s skin. Obi-Wan clawed at Anakin’s back as Anakin closed his eyes, panting, thrusting into Obi-Wan, faster and faster. Obi-Wan shouted his name and Anakin pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan’s shoulder, one hand cupping Obi-Wan’s cheek, the other on his hip.  
  
Anakin brushed his thumb against Obi-Wan’s bottom lip, then hooked it in the corner of his mouth. Obi-Wan ran his tongue over Anakin’s thumb, tasting the metallic tang of Anakin’s mechanical hand. Through clever engineering Anakin could feel the sensations of Obi-Wan’s tongue. His fingers crooked to hold Obi-Wan’s jaw.  
  
“You are so beautiful, Ani,” Obi-Wan said.  
  
Anakin’s heart nearly stopped. Others had called him by that name. Padmé often called him Ani, but Obi-Wan always called him Anakin. There was such affection in Obi-Wan’s tone that it brought tears to Anakin’s eyes. He came with a whimper, his lips on Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan stroked Anakin’s hair with one hand, rolling his hips and bringing himself to the edge with his other hand. Anakin groaned, his cock throbbing inside Obi-Wan, oversensitive to the pressure.  
  
“ _Anakin_ ,” Obi-Wan moaned. He came in his hand, onto Anakin’s stomach, warm against Anakin’s skin. His hips twitched as he leaned forward, the hand in Anakin’s hair pulling Anakin close for a kiss.  
  
“You called me Ani,” Anakin whispered as they pulled back from the kiss. “You’ve never called me that before.”  
  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, his lips parted, breathing heavily. His fingers played with Anakin’s hair. Then he got up, pulling away from Anakin and standing next to the bed. Anakin got to his feet, too. Quietly, Obi-Wan helped Anakin remove his prosthetic. Laying it aside, Obi-Wan took Anakin’s other hand in his and led him to the ‘fresher.  
  
“You called me Ani,” Anakin repeated, as Obi-Wan ran the shower. He stepped under the water, pulling Obi-Wan to him by the small of his back. Obi-Wan kissed his shoulder.  
  
“I did,” said Obi-Wan. “Was that wrong?”  
  
Anakin cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. “No,” he said. The water warmed his skin, and he ran his hand through his hair. “No. I liked it.”  
  
Obi-Wan trailed his fingers up Anakin’s chest. Anakin leaned forward to kiss Obi-Wan again, gently, saying, “I missed you so much.”  
  
“I know,” said Obi-Wan. “I know.”  
  
“I love you,” said Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan rubbed Anakin’s shoulders, gazing into Anakin’s eyes. He stood on his tiptoes to kiss Anakin’s nose. “I love you too, Anakin,” he said.


End file.
